


(Freedom's) Just Another Word [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Maul don't want such different things after all. Written for wickedchocolate in slashfest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Freedom's) Just Another Word [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Freedom's) Just Another Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45793) by [Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/iydn)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/freedoms-just-another-word) | 16.8 MB | 18:24


End file.
